It's a Swedish Thing
by DangirNerd
Summary: When PewDiePie gets housed with famous YouTuber, Tobuscus, will PewDie fall for the brown-eyed American? Or will his ex-girlfriend, Marzia, come crawling back? Yaoi. Slash. Boy x boy. yey
1. Chapter 1

**Heya~! This is a PewBuscus fanfic (I REGRET NOTHING) and yeah :D Warning: Contains yaoi. Boy x boy. Slash. Lemon. All of that in later chapters. Don't like, don't read. Don't know what those are? RUN AWAY AND NEVER LOOK BACK. TOO INNOCENT. Okie~**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own PewDiePie or Tobuscus, that would be weird._

* * *

TOBY'S POV

I tightened my grip on the arm of the chair, chuckling a bit at myself. After flying as much as I did, I could never really get used to the rough landing. It shook me, and I just hated every second of it. I was coming from Florida, and flying straight to VidCon, back in California. Sure, it was nice to visit where I grew up, but L.A. was my home. I had Gryphon, my parents, and just everyone was there. Not to mention the friends I've grown so close with. We're practically joined to the hip. I sighed softly, gazing out the window as the wheels of the plane hit the ground. Wheels… Happy Wheels…god dangit, I have to play some Happy Wheels…good thing I brought my laptop and microphone. We were let out, and I went to go retrieve my bags. Jack, Sean, Gabuscus, and Seth were waiting for me. Jack's face lit up with a smile, walking over to give me a tight hug. "Hey, Toby, great to see you again!"

I laughed. "Hey, Jack. Good to be back."

"How was Florida?" Gabe asked.

"Y'know, hot. Dry. But it was _ awesome _meeting some of the Audience." I wasn't lying, either. The heat and the humidity was why I had to move my parents over here to L.A. It was getting too much for my mom. Her lungs were too sensitive for that. I love my Florida Audience, though. They were really fun, and made me laugh a lot. Overall, they were really nice. I even met one girl whose aunt I was best friends with in high school! I still talk to her, so that was really awesome. I did a vlog with the girl, calling her Niecebuscus. She was really cool, super nice. I always love meeting Audience, because you never know what kind of people you're going to meet.

"Well, you'll have to get used to California again, because we have to go to VidCon," Sean told me.

A smile flickered on my face. More Audience! "Hell yeah," I said with my slightly urban voice. Seth laughed, and we walked to the car. We drove to VidCon, conversation never ceasing because, well, we're freakin' bad-ass people. We never run out of things to say. That's just how we roll. We walked out, meeting one of the people who run VidCon. He shook our hands, and I asked where we can find our hotel. "Hotel?" he asked before chuckling. "I guess you didn't hear. Big YouTubers, such as yourself, are going to be staying in a house."

"A house?" I gaped. That's different. I'm considered a "big YouTuber" now? Pretty awesome.

"Not a _big_ house. Of course, you'll have to share with another YouTuber. We have already picked who we think would share the house best with you. Who would have a lot to talk about, have a lot in common with," he said.

"Well…who is it?" I asked, curious as to who's my "perfect match."

"You'll be living with Felix Kjellberg, a famous game commentator," he answered.

_Felix Kjellberg?_ I thought. _Famous? Yeah right, how could he be famous if I've never even heard of him? _"Oh. Okay, well, uh, where's our house?"

He gave me the directions and a key, and told me I could walk there. Being the lazy guy I am, I got a cab to drive me there, We reached a small, little neighborhood. I got out, grabbing my bags. I found the house, and I looked up, admiring it. It was black, red, and white. Darkness, redness, and whiteness. Perfect for me, right? With a grin, I put the key in the door, turning it. I opened the door, and was instantly met with the smell of pancakes. Well, this "Felix" guy sure knows how to greet someone, huh? I put down my bags, Heely'ing ((A.N. lolwhut is that how you say it)) over to the kitchen. I wanted to see who this guy _really_ is. "Hm?" He turned, and my eyes widened.

PewDiePie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya~! This is Chapter 2 c: yey**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own Tobuscus, PewDiePie, YouTube, VidCon, or pancakes. I'm a 14 year old without a job, I don't have money for actually owning things. Who do you think I am, Oprah? That would be awesome. Anyways, I don't own anything._

* * *

FELIX'S POV

_ Tobuscus? I didn't know_ he _was my roommate! Oh God, I'm going to act so weird around him... _I thought. It was true, Toby Turner was sharing this house with me. _The _Toby Turner. It was weird because, well...I was a huge fan of his for so long, so to be living with him...that was just unbelievable. He inspired me to make videos, and I'll always respect him for that. There he was: my idol, standing right in front of me. His hair disheveled, clothes messy- _Snap out of it, Pewds, this is Toby! He's just a normal guy, like you! _Normal? Please, he couldn't be farther from normal. Everyone loved Tobuscus, he was family friendly and hilarious! Well...the games he played weren't that family friendly, but you get my point. Me...I was just some screaming loser, and I cursed all the time. I made friends with a pig, a golden statue, a frog, and other numerous things. I made enemies with knighted statues and barrels. Big fucking _whoop. _Nothing special about _me. _I looked up at Toby, just realising that my eyes fell to the floor. "Hi, I'm Felix," I casually said, heart pounding against my chest. Holy shit, I was actually talking straight?

"Toby," he stuck his hand out.

I hesitantly shook his hand, unsure if that was what he really intended to do. Apparently, it was, since he had a goofy grin on his face. Damn, he was making an impression on me. "Yeah, I know. I'm actually part of the Audience.

"Really?" Toby asked, surprised.

Why would he be surprised? He's absolutely amazing, why wouldn't I be part of the Audience? "Yeah, but, sadly, our fans don't really get along..."

Toby sighed. "I know. It freakin' sucks, doesn't it? How two people can't play the same game without getting accused of copying. It's not fair." His voice dropped, and Toby's brown eyes turned a shade darker, sadness seeming to pour in.

I instinctively reached a hand out, not knowing exactly where to place it. I eventually rested it on his shoulder. "Don't let it get to you. They're just trolls, or as I call them, 'barrels'. You aren't copying me, okay? I watch your stuff, and I ensure you, you definitely aren't copying."

He looked up, a smile plastered onto his face. "Thanks, Pewds-"

"Felix. Call me Felix," I interrupted him, grinning.

He laughed. "Okay, Felix. You can call me Great Buscus, Lord of Buscuses."

I arched an eyebrow. "No, you're Toby."

"...No Lord of Buscuses?" he pouted.

"Nope," I said.

"Oh..." he looked down, sad again.

I snickered. "I'm just kidding, Great Buscus."

His face lit up in joy as he clapped in excitement. "Yay! You know...I feel actually really bad that I don't watch your videos and stuff. I don't really watch other YouTubers cuz I'm, seriously, super easily influenced, and I don't want to steal anyone's content or anything."

"It's okay. There's nothing really that great about my shit anyways, just a screaming Swedish guy playing horror games," I shrugged.

"Apparently a funny one, with all those subscribers," Toby retorted.

I snorted. "Not likely."

"Very likely. Hey, you know your pancakes are still cooking...right?" he asked.

My eyes widened. "Mother of fucking Jesus nipples." I ran to the pan, flipping my pancakes and, luckily, it was a perfect golden brown. "You saved my pancakes' life. You forever have my respect."

"Do I get a reward?" he asked, a smile on his face.

"Yep. A very special one, too."

Now, I don't know what came over me to do this, I just kind of...did it without even thinking. I regret it, but I did it anyways.

I pressed my lips against his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~! So, this one is a bit longer, but that shouldn't be much of a problem. I appreciate any feedback on my stories, I'm writing these for you, so don't be afraid c: I'll leave you to reading, then~**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for the actual fanfic. I have nothing to do with Toby, PewDie, or even plants. Seriously. I water my plants way too much. RIP Steve. You were so good to me._

* * *

Chapter 3

Toby's POV

My eyes widened. Did...did Felix just kiss me?! I mean, yeah, he was pretty sexy, and Swedish, but... _Stop it, Toby! You've just met the guy, and he's your competition! _But he seemed really nice...and funny...and awesome...he couldn't be my competition, I mean, he watched my stuff, for nugget's sake! And, anyways, even if he was, who the hell cares because, god dangit, he was kissing me! His lips were soft, and I could make out the faint taste of maple syrup. I was stunned, but my body, well, it reacted differently. A warm rush flowed in the pit of my stomach, and I couldn't quite identify what exactly it was. Of course, not I know. But we'll save that for later. Felix pulled back, and I quickly turned around, not wanting him to see my burning red face. The kiss didn't last very long, though it seemed like it did forever, but I think I sorta...liked it. I would never admit it, but I did. "W-what the hell was that?!"

Felix seemed to pause before saying, "I'm sorry, it's, uh, a Swedish thing."

I turned back around, cocking an eyebrow. "Swedish thing?"

"Uh, yeah, a Swedish thing," he answered. "Every time someone, you know, does something for another, you, um...kiss them. I-it's not big deal at home."

"Oh!" I said, believing him. "Well, here in America, guys kissing another guy is pretty frowned upon. It's almost like a crime."

"There's no gay guys here?" he asked, confused.

"No, there are. They just aren't usually open about it 'cause they know they're gonna get picked on or something," I shrugged.

"Oh, okay. Well, I need to make sure the pancakes _really _won't burn," he told me.

"Alright. Hey, mind if I vlog? Audience must be worried," I asked.

He shrugged. "Go ahead."

I pulled out my phone, looking for something to do my intro with. I ended up putting my phone in a plant, pressing record. "Audience, wha- What are you doing inside a plant?" I pulled my phone out of the plant. "That's precarious! INTRO OF DARKNESS THEN REDNESS THEN WHITENESS!" I put my finger on the lens, changing the colors. "So I'm at VidCon- well, not really. I'll be at VidCon tomorrow. Come on over, we'll hang out. They decided to let some YouTubers share a house, so I don't have a hotel. Two people share, and the person I'm sharing with is European. Awesome. Oh look, he's coming, act natural." I put the Audience to my ear as Felix walked in. "16 horses? And a bucket? Good God, man, what are they doing with that bucket?! Oh, well, that's okay then." Felix gave me a weird look before chuckling, and he left. I pulled the phone back to face me, and I started laughing. "Didn't suspect a thing. Wanna meet him? He's cooking pancakes, can you smell that? Just smell it. Isn't it good? If it's bad, well, it's probably me. I haven't taken a shower since, pffft, ever. And I don't do laundry, so don't smell me. Anyways, let's meet him. Well, I've met him already, so kinda sucks for you." I walked into the kitchen, creeping up on Felix, my phone focusing on the pancakes. "Good God, Audience, now you're a pancake pervert? That's kinky!" I said aloud.

"Holy Jesus penis!" Felix jumped. "Fuck you, Toby." He pushed me, and I started laughing.

"Great Buscus strikes again!" I grinned.

"I'll strike _you_," he murmured.

I laughed again. "This is Felix, he's a well-known game commentator. Say hi, Felix."

He turned to me. "How's it going, bros? My name's PeeeeeeeewDiePie."

"Yep, he's PewDiePie. Awesome, right? Okay, go back to your pancakes," I waved him off.

"I'll give _you _a pancake," he grumbled.

I laughed again. "Bless your face. Did I talk about anything in this video? Probably not, nope. But, yeah, come to VidCon tomorrow 'cause I'm gonna perform a bunch of songs with the piano and guitar." I made a strangled groan sound. "I'm gonna fail! Bless your face, Again. If you sneezed during this video, bless you. The winner of yesterday's T-shirt is annotated in the bottom middle of the video, if you want to enter to win a T-shirt-"

"Was that even English?" Felix asked in awe.

"...No, it's was Toby language," I laughed at myself again. "If you want to enter to win a T-shirt, post a comment about plants, pancakes, VidCon...hot Swedish guys," I turned the phone to Felix.

"Hot American guys," he smirked.

"And lizards. Bless your face. For the third time. Good God, Audience, you're getting a lot of blessings today. Peace off. Ba-da-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo SUBSCRIBE! Outro of darkness then redness whiteness then...BOOP!" I turned the phone off, and Felix looked at me.

"You think I'm hot?" he asked.

Did I say that? Oh, crap, I did, didn't I? Need to think of something, quick. "I was just joking around. Besides, you said that I was, too."

His face turned red. "I-I was just playing along..!"

My eyes narrowed. "Really now?"

"U-um...the pancakes must be ready by now..!" he smiled nervously as he dropped the pancakes onto some plates. He placed the plates on the small table near the kitchen, and I sat down. I took a bite from them, and my taste-buds danced across my tongue. Probably like _my _dancing, which basically involve arm sways and picking random things up before chucking them at someone. "These are fantastic!"

"R-really?" he asked, crinkling his brow.

"Yeah! How'd you learn how to cook like this?" I asked.

He shrugged, looking down. "Taught myself..."

Oh. Well, he looked awkward so I assumed he didn't want to talk anymore. We finished eating in silence, and Felix stood. "I'm going to bed."

"W-what? But it's only 6:30..!" I frowned.

He shrugged, "Jet-lag. Goodnight."

"Y-yeah, 'night," I said, confused as to what just suddenly happened. He walked out, and into his new room, shutting the door. What did I do wrong? Well, I was kind of tired, too. It was 9:30 Florida time, and it was a a pretty action-packed day. I uploaded the vlog, the name, "THERE'S A EUROPEAN IN MY HOUSE", and brought my things to my room. I closed the door, jumping onto the bed. Tomorrow was gonna be awkward.

* * *

** P.S. Every chapter from now on will be in FELIX'S POV. It's easier for me, and I have ideas, so... owo Yush.**


	4. UPDATE OF ME NOT UPDATING YEAH

_**Ohmyglob am I alive? I AM?! **__**WHAT IS THIS**_

_**So, hai guise. Sorry I haven't been updating in, like... a lot of months *doesn't want to do the math* But I just really lost interest... and forgot my username and password xDD SORRY, I FORGET EASILY. But I couldn't get any inspiration for this. It was writer's block to the extreme. So I made a little pact with myself saying that I would update only if Toby and PewDiePie were in a video together..**_

_**WELL GUESS WHAT MOESUCKRAS. THEY WERE.**_

_**Cuz Pewds is in L.A. and had a little "6 Million Bros" party, and Toby was there and he uploaded that "SLENDER IN REAL LIFE" thing while he was there with Pewdie actually in it. And then Pewds' new "Fridays with PewDiePie" and he prank-called Toby.**_

_**I CAN'T JUST NOT ACKNOWLEDGE THIS, IT'S JUST CALLING FOR A NEW CHAPTER OF FANFIC-Y GOODNESS**_

_**So there ya go. I'll try to do one chapter a week. It's just hard, what with school and stuff. So sometime this week, I'll post Chapter 4 and yeah. If I miss a week, don't worry, it's probably because I have writer's block. I'm supposed to be studying for my algebra end of course exam but lolno das lame**_

_**So *yay* more PewBuscus fluff cuz erryone knows that PewBuscus is ultimate ship**_

_**hmm**_

_**what would their outro be**_

_**if you sneezed while reading this, I'LL BROFIST YOU IN THE FACE**_

_**yeah**_

_**das gud**_

_**I SHOULD NOT BE ALLOWED ON THE INTERNET.**_

_**kbai.**_


End file.
